mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Detec Bell
Detick Bell (ディティック・ベル), also known by her real name Shinobu Hioka (氷岡忍), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is Team Bell's leader who has a hard time putting her unique companions together. Appearance Detick Bell Human Form.png|Detick Bell's human form, Shinobu Hioka (Manga) Detick Bell_full.jpg|Detick Bell Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Detick Bell has short salmon-colored hair and purple eyes. She wears a black detective cap, with a fluffy white strip going down the side. The white strap has a smaller black strip going through it, and is topped with a lavender bow. Her cap has a smaller lavender bow at the bottom of it. She wears a fluffy white collar, with a black bow on it. It fastens a lavender cape, which has a lavender ribbon on its underside. Underneath the cape, she wears a black dress with gold straps. The sleeves of her dress have two gold buttons on them. She carries a magnifying glass that has its lens rimmed with white fluff. There is a small black bow attached to its silver handle. Personality Detick Bell is a very keen and hardworking girl. She is smart and makes use of her ability to track down the whereabouts of magical girls such as Magical Daisy and Lapis Lazuline. During the game in most parts, Detick Bell was able to stay calm and access each situation while ensuring the safety of her team members. Bell also has tendencies to be doubtful towards others, such as having to locate Lapis Lazuline to ensure that she is trustworthy, although she strongly believes in her teammates. She thinks that she is not suited to be a leader and has nothing to offer to her team, except for her experience. She feels left out from her team but despite that, she tries her best to contribute. Magic To talk to buildings By touching her lips with a building, the building will be given a personality and a face, which makes it able to talk. The building is friendly to Bell, but it will not give away information that is disadvantageous to its owner. The personality and face differ for different buildings. Special Item(s) Magnifying Glass: Detick Bell's belonging. A Detective's necessity. Relationship Lapis Lazuline Lapis Lazuline and Detick Bell are on the same team, Team Bell. At first, Detick Bell doesn't trust Lazuline too much, but her opinion soon changes after she meets Lazuline in real life, to the point of fully trusting her with her life. Cherna Mouse Cherna Mouse and Detick Bell are both on Team Bell. Despite Cherna's stubborn and selfish personality, Detick Bell believes that Cherna is not a bad person and cares for her as the team's leader. Melville Melville and Detick Bell are both on Team Bell. Melville does not trust Detick Bell. Nokko-chan Nokko-chan was one of the children in the elementary school summer camp Detick Bell was sent to work as an undercover. Detick Bell's Father Detick Bell's Brother Detick Bell's Boss Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Detick Bell ranked #7. *In Fanbook 1, Detick Bell has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Insight: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters